


In Her Dreams

by Ssergit (Darsynia)



Series: In Dreams [2]
Category: CSI
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, badfic, early seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-05
Updated: 2005-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darsynia/pseuds/Ssergit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's PoV for In Dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, my initial notes got lost somehow? Anyway, this is mostly badfic; it's a sequel to In Dreams, with Sara's (abominably bad/cliche) thoughts in {} brackets. Posting this because ~~I'm a masochist~~ I want everything in one place, warts and all.

A/N I thought everyone who liked In Dreams might enjoy Sara's POV during the story. The parts in brackets { } are Sara's actual thoughts, to distinguish them from... well, you'll figure it out.

{I am _so_ tired. I really can't remember the last time I was this tired--oh wait, it was yesterday. Maybe if I drink some more coffee...

Oh, boy--here comes the day shift. There goes my plan to catch a nap here on the couch--I wouldn't want to give Ecklie and his cronies the idea that Sara Sidle can't hold up her head for a double. One last sip...UGH I _hate_ coffee grinds. Gosh, could you guys BE any louder? I guess I'll go see if Grissom can find me something to work on so I can stay awake.

Well, there's his door. What are you waiting for? _A thunderbolt, an earthquake--something that'll prevent me from having to see his disinterested glance on me._ You're being stupid, just go in.

He must be really concentrating; he hasn't seen me yet. Oh, I love how his curls lay across his forehead! He'll probably get them cut soon--what IS it about guys with curly hair that they feel compelled to cut them all off? He sure does look tired. Man, I hope I don't look as tired to him, too--I look awful when I'm tired. Too bad I can't tell that to the people out committing crime! "Hey, could you guys cool it for a couple of days so I can catch up on my beauty sleep?" Heh, that'll be the day.

He sure does have some strange things in this office of his. I kind of like it though, that his personality extends all the way around where he works, like he couldn't keep it all inside. Pfft, that's about ALL he can't keep inside...Wow, I never knew he had a couch in here! _You probably don't ever look anywhere but at HIM when you're in here, Sara._ Mmmm, that sure does look comfortable. WAY more comfortable than the benches in the locker room. Wouldn't it be nice to lay down on the couch, snuggle up against Grissom, and fall asleep?}

"Sara, why don't you take a nap on my couch?"

{Holy shit, you scared me! I can't believe Grissom caught me coveting his couch! I really hope he can't read minds...}

"No, no that's ok Griss,"

{Yeah, say no quickly before you say yes and can't take it back! It really does look comfortable though... _Quick! Come up with a reason why you can't sleep in here!!_ Grissom was doing work at his desk...Oh God--what if I talk in my sleep!! I am SO not sleeping in here, no matter _how_ comfy that couch looks! It does look comfy though...}

"Don't argue with me--you're clearly exhausted."

{Wow. I'm sitting on the couch. How on earth did that happen? _He touched you and you zoned out, Sara. That's how._ He touched me? And I missed it! Damn. _You had better get out of here, and soon! With all the dreams you've been having about him lately, you're bound to say something in your sleep -!_ That's too true! Ok, time to get up...

Ho. Ly. Shit. I can't even remember the last time I was standing this close to Gil Grissom. He's so close that all I'd have to do to kiss him would be to lift my face just a little bit...God, he smells good. They should bottle that and sell it. Essence of Grissom. _Get HELP, Sidle._ I can feel his breath on my face! and--I do declare he uses that new cinnamon toothpaste! I bet that would taste good..._Breathe, Sara, Breathe._ I'm trying to, but it's getting really hard! Speaking of hard, I hope to God he can't see how aroused I am...

Blue. Gorgeous Blue Eyes. I love this man so much! And for once he's just looking at me, too. I want you, Griss! _PLEASE tell me I didn't say that out loud!!!!_

Yeah, that's right. Run away. I don't know why I thought you'd ever change. _Ok, time to get OUT of here before you start to cry..._ Damn right. Cya later Griss...}

"Sara, really--I think you should sleep. I'm not even going to be in here."

{Oh! About face! If he's not in here, am I allowed to sleep on his couch? Uh oh, he looks like something I just did hurt his feelings..._You're making that up, Sara._ No really--}

"And I even found a blanket for you."

{Damned if that blanket isn't the same amazing blue as his eyes are! And boy oh boy does it look soft. I still don't know though--would I really be able to get any sleep in _his_ office?}

"Come on, I know for a fact this is the quietest, most comfortable place to sleep."

{He knows for a fact? He's slept in here? I could sleep on the same couch as Grissom? _You are the most pathetic, lovesick woman I've ever..._ Oh, shut up.

Ok, this blanket is amazingly soft. And that couch looks longer than the one in the break room. Off go the shoes! Ohhhhh ok this was a _good_ idea! Such a comfy couch! And oh my goodness, this blanket smells like Grissom! I know what _I'll_ be dreaming about...}

_"Don't argue with me--you're clearly exhausted."_

_Wow. I'm sitting on the couch. How on earth did that happen?_ _Ok, time to get up..._

_Proximity alarm!! Why do I feel like I just got hit by lightning every time I am anywhere near this man? I hate to admit it, but his enigmatic way is one of the reasons I love him so much! You just can't tell what's going on in that brain of his..._

_Scratch that, I know what's going on. He looked me right in the eyes, saw the invitation, and now he's running away. Well, he won't get away this time!_

{Mmmm, I can feel his soft hair underneath my hands, his warm body pressed to mine. If I hadn't been just dreaming about him, I could almost believe this is real...

Ooof. OH. MY. GOD. I'm sitting ON his lap, and we're kissing!! Is there a word _past_ mortification? Ohhhh, is there a word _past_ ecstasy? Kissing him is far beyond anything I could ever have dreamt about! I'm so dizzy--_he's_ kissing me, _he's_ touching me, _he just moaned my name!_ I'm drowning...

Oh! Don't stop, _please_ don't stop! Don't think, Griss, just feel...}

I don't dare open my eyes, for fear that he'll discover that I wasn't completely asleep for that entire encounter. Frankly, I'm not quite sure I wasn't asleep--except for the fact that my body still tingles where he touched me, and my mouth can still feel the taste of his. He covers me with a blanket, and walks away quietly. I can tell by how gently he laid the blanket on me that he does indeed believe I'm still asleep, and so I roll over and clutch the blanket in what I hope is a convincing picture of sleep. In reality, I'm anything but.

If it hadn't been for his incredible response to me, I would be even MORE embarrassed than I already am! Imagine sleepwalking yourself into kissing your boss _in his office!_ Oh all right, I admit I have imagined just that scenario more than once. Just goes to show you that those kinds of daydreams really _are_ dangerous. Well, at least I have that beautiful memory to sustain me, as our estimable Dr. Grissom will no doubt be avoiding me for months now.

* * *

Sitting here eating extra cheese pizza, I've gotta wonder if the earlier scene in his office has anything to do with Grissom's current good mood. I do admit that the thought is rather conceited, but I seriously doubt I was the only one enjoying that kiss! He has been avoiding me though--I think I'm going to make him suffer some! Considering the fact that he's probably planning to indirectly punish me by not working with me AND sending me out solo for weeks at a time, I think it's fair to try to earn that treatment.

"Mmmmmmm. Grissom, I gotta thank you for lending me your couch!"

{Why is everyone looking at me like I've just grown a second head? It's not like he was ON the couch with me...oh wait. He was. Must head off the blush...}

"Hey, he was out working the case, and he offered a nice quiet room and a blanket. I wasn't going to refuse!"

"Well, I'm glad you had a nice nap, Sara. You certainly did need the sleep."

{That's not all I needed! Well, here goes nothing.}

I assume a provocative stance, preparing to knock his socks off. I purr at him,

"It certainly was,"

{Hahahaha, THAT good a reaction. Now for the kicker...}

"I had the most _wonderful_ dream..."

I hold his eyes for a long minute; he seems trapped in my gaze, like a deer caught in headlights. It's an appropriate comparison, and just in case he didn't get my point, I wink at him.


End file.
